


Stuck(y) in a Moment

by miss_aphelion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion
Summary: This is a collection of some old prompt fills for Captain America.1) The Accidental Voyeur - Darcy walking in on Steve and Bucky having sex.2) With a Nod and a Wink - Steve and Bucky and their personal brand of improvisation the field





	1. The Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like the kink memes have kind of mostly been abandoned (I think everyone went to Tumblr, and I still can't work Tumblr, cause I just get distracted there - usually for four hours at a time). So I might not be posting more than the two I wrote a few years ago, but wanted to have a way to track them. Will post the other after I do some edits.
> 
> Link to original prompt: [Darcy walks in on Steve and Bucky having sex.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46070786#t46070786)

****

**The Accidental Voyeur**

"Oh." Darcy clears her throat, her eyes going huge as she runs her eyes across Steve and Bucky. They're both frozen in place, Bucky held half up the wall with Steve keeping him balanced by his thighs. Their jeans are still mostly on, but only mostly, and Darcy can't help an appreciative little flutter of breath. 

"Wow," she says. "So that's how Super Soldiers do it then, huh? I always sort of wondered. I had a bet with Jane that you were probably nearly as strong as Thor but twice as bendy and yeah…that's pretty damn bendy. I think I win. Except you know, Jane's a grown up. So she never actually took my bet. I would be soo rich, though. You don't even know. I walked in on her and Thor once, but it was kinda vanilla. That's how they do it in Asgard, I guess. You boys are pretty progressive for coming from the 40s. Emily—that's my new intern—she told me Captain America was a prude. I was like, whatever, he's not, cause you don't look like that and never get any, you get what I mean? Not that you're not gorgeous, too, Bucky, because seriously, I used to be in love with you when I was like eleven. I mean, I used to have torn pages from my history books of you posted to my wall. Most girls my age liked Hanson, but I had standards. I don't even care that they all thought I was a bit weird since at the time you were dead, cause you know what's weird? Crushing on three brothers that look a little too much like clones. That's like some sort of weird ménage à trois. Or. You know. Ménage à quad? Is that a thing? Or does it just skip straight to orgy?" 

Darcy blinks as Steve and Bucky continue to stare at her in horror. 

"So…" she drawls. "Is that a no on a ménage à trois?"

"Get out," Bucky says. The 'or I will kill you' is sort of just implied. 

"I’m going, jeez," Darcy says. "But if you want privacy, maybe don't screw in the storage closet, just saying." Darcy delicately reaches over and grabs a broom. "I need this. There was an accident in one of the labs. Not related to me." 

Darcy pauses for a moment, broom in hand, and then spins on her heel and slams the door behind her. 

Steve presses his forehead down on Bucky's shoulder. "Did that just happen?" 

"Let's just pretend it didn't," Bucky decides, and pulls him back up for a kiss.


	2. With a Nod and a Wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to original prompt: [Steve and Bucky their personal brand of improvisation the field](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45996290#t45996290)  
> Prompt is based on the movie The Losers.

**With a Nod and a Wink**

Tony sort of likes the new Steve, not that he'll ever admit it. Sure, he's got the same bright eyes and Dudley Do Right attitude, but Steve without Bucky and Steve with Bucky, he has learned, are two entirely different Steves.

Tony can't say he'd been thrilled when Steve had showed up on his doorstep with the Winter Soldier in tow and his overly solemn 'please, can we keep him?' eyes, but if there's one thing to be said for those super soldiers, they bounce back fast. Bucky's saved Tony's ass more than once since then. 

He's become an invaluable member of the team. So many of the Avengers are experts at a single trade—but Bucky's sort of an expert at most of them. He's got Steve's speed and strength, Natasha's scary know-how and Clint's aim, and he can be almost as destructive as the Hulk, you get him mad enough. He probably couldn't build an arc-powered metal suit from scraps in the middle of a cave, but Tony's always known he was the irreplaceable one anyway. 

Still, Bucky sort of scares the hell out of Tony. He's all the best parts of Natasha and Steve in one gorgeous, slightly cybernetic package like something out of Tony's wet dreams. So he knows just how dangerous Bucky is, how dangerous Bucky had been as the Winter Soldier before this—even as dangerous as he'd been as the seemingly ordinary Sergeant James Barnes. 

And none of that even compares to how dangerous Bucky is now that he's back with Steve. 

He's heard all the stories of the war, of course, most of them from his father himself. He knows the two of them used to walk into enemy territory with only a single rifle and shield between the both of them, the rest of the Howling Commandos covering them from behind. He wonders, though, sometimes, if even that compares to what they are now. 

They have that same sort of scary mind twin thing that Natasha and Clint have, times about ten hundred. They don't have to speak, is what drives Tony crazy. He can't figure out how they do it. Steve will nod at Bucky, and Bucky will disappear to do whatever Steve wants, without a word passing between them. 

It's why when Tony gets grabbed by HYDRA, sans his Iron Man suit, and Steve, bless his patriotic little heart, walks in to save him unarmed and in nothing but a button down and pair of chinos, he's not even worried. 

"You're going to want to let him go, son," Steve says pleasantly. 

Tony's hands are held together by thick metal cuffs and he's bleeding from a cut on his forehead. He's exhausted and pissed off and of course Steve still takes the time to be polite. "You want to hurry this up, maybe?" Tony asks. "I had dinner plans." 

Steve frowns at him, before turning back to the HYDRA guards. Then he lifts one hand and shapes it like a gun, squinting a little as he gets the man in his sights. "I'm not going to ask again," he says. 

Tony can see the confusion in the guards beside him. It would almost be a good enough distraction for him to slip out of the way, but he won't risk it. He has an idea what's got Steve looking so confident, and Tony knows that the best thing to do when Steve and Bucky are up to something is just to stand still and wait for it be over. 

"Yeah, that looks real dangerous," one of the guards says. He steps forward and pulls out another pair of cuffs. Tony would almost be impressed by his bravery, except Steve is fucking Captain America, and someone in HYDRA ought to have known better. "You're coming with us." 

Steve moves his hand to point at him. "I don't think so." 

The shot comes out of nowhere. It slams into the guard's chest, spinning him around and sending him falling to the ground. Tony feels his own captor release him to reach for his gun, but then there's a bullet whizzing straight by his _ear_ , hitting the guard behind him in the shoulder before he can even lift his gun. 

Steve takes aim at the last guard, but the guard quickly drops his weapon and holds out his hands, swallowing hard. Steve gives a little grin that's more Bucky than it is him, and the guard takes off running. Steve lets him go, so Tony knows Natasha and Clint are probably downstairs doing clean up. 

Tony looks down at his now blood stained suit in disgust. "Really?" he asks. "Remember when you used to be all angst-ridden, just toting around your little shield, smacking people around? What happened to that Steve?" 

Steve just smirks, lifting his hand to blow out the imaginary smoke. He turns towards the window and throws off a sloppy salute. 

"Thanks, Bucky," Tony hears him say. He bets the smug son of a bitch even winks.


End file.
